Zoe Nightshade
Zoe Nightshade - była łowczyni Artemidy, córką tytana Atlasa i boginki wodnej Plejone, a także siostrą Hesperyd. Po jej śmierci Artemida utworzyła na niebie jej gwiazdozbiór, przedstawiający biegnącą dziewczynę z łukiem. Zoe została wygnana z ogrodu Hesperyd (ponieważ zdradziła ojca i pomogła Heraklesowi zdobyć Złote Jabłko z Ogrodu Hesperyd), po czym dołączyła do Łowczyń i stała się ich Porucznikiem. Nie przepadała zbytnio za Thalią (z wzajemnością). Artemida stwierdziła, że Zoe była jedną z najlepszych łowczyń. Historia Wczesne życie i pomaganie Heraklesowi W czasach starożytnych Zoe opiekowała się Ogrodem Hesperyd wraz z czterema siostrami, troszcząc się szczególnie o drzewo złotych jabłek Hery . W przeciwieństwie do swoich sióstr, wydawała się mieć szczególną więź z Ladonem , którego faktycznie karmiła ręką. Później Zoe pomogła Heraklasowi ukończyć poszukiwania złotych jabłek - dając mu wskazówki, jak oszukać swojego ojca Atlasa i dała mu jej spinkę, która może przekształcić się w miecz zwany Anaklysmos. Kiedy jej siostry to odkryły, wygnały ją. Żywiła urazę wobec herosów płci męskiej, gdyż Herakles wykorzystał jej plan przy swej misji z górą Othrys po czym nigdy nikomu wspomniał o pomocy dziewczyny i sam wyszedł na bardzo odważnego. Po krótkim czasie Zoe postanowiła wziąć udział w wiecznych łowach przy boku bogini Artemidy i została jej porucznikiem. Polowanie na Oriona W Krwi Olimpu dowiadujemy się, że Zoe spędziła stulecia bezskutecznie próbując wyśledzić i zabić wielkiego Oriona, który żywił silną nienawiść zarówno do Łowczyń, jak i Amazonek , z powodu swojej tragicznej przeszłości z Artemidą. Kłótnia z Thalią Kiedyś natknęła się na Thalię, Annabeth i Luke'a, podczas gdy trio wspólnie wędrowało przez kraj. Prawie udało się jej namówić Thalię na przyłączenie się do łowów. Thalia jednak nie chcąc opuścić Luke'a, odmówiła, co bardzo rozzłościło łowczynię. Obie wdały się w poważną kłótnię, w której Zoe nazwała dziewczynę głupią i stwierdziła, że będzie żałować swojej decyzji, bo Luke kiedyś ją zawiedzie (co nawiasem mówiąc się stało). Charakter Zoe była lojalnym porucznikiem Artemidy, przez całe 2000 lat nigdy nie okazywała nieposłuszeństwa wobec swej pani. Nie przepadała za mieszkańcami obozu (szczególnie za chłopakami) ze względu na swoje uprzedzenie do mężczyzn. Posługiwała się staromodnym językiem, często mówiła z dziwnym akcentem. Miała w sobie coś z usposobienia ojca, ale w rzeczywistości była o wiele milsza niż Atlas. Na początku wydaje się bardzo powściągliwa i niemiła, ale na końcu okazuje się, że ma wielkie serce i jest nieskończenie oddana swojej pani Artemidzie. Wygląd Zoe była wysoką, smukłą dziewczyną o skórze w lekko miedzianym odcieniu, która lekko lśniła. Miała długie, czarne włosy, na których nosiła srebrną przepaskę (symbol porucznika), lekko zadarty nos oraz czarne oczy. Nosiła srebrną kurtkę narciarską (tak jak wszystkie łowczynie). Była bardzo ładna i według Percy'ego przypominała nieco swego ojca ponieważ miała te same zimne rysy twarzy. Syn Posejdona uważał, że wygląda jak perska księżniczka. Zdolności * Odporność na starzenie się - jako łowczyni, Zoe była odporna na starzenie - mogła wytrwać tysiące lat, w ogóle się nie zmieniając. * Wysoki poziom umiejętności walki nożami myśliwskimi - Zoe potrafiła świetnie walczyć nożami. * Dobrze wyszkolona w myślistwie - nauczyła się tego trwając latami przy boku Artemidy. * Łucznictwo - jako łowczyni, Zoe świetnie strzelała z łuku. * Duże umiejętności przywódcze oraz w tropieniu - Zoe, jako łowczyni, nauczyła się tropienia, by łatwiej odnajdywać bestie, które tropiła. * Umiejętność rozmowy z dzikimi zwierzętami Relacje Miłosne zainteresowania Herakles Kiedy Herakles wykonywał swoje dwanaście prac, Eurysteusz wydał mu jako jego jedenastą pracę rozkaz zdobycia złotych jabłek z ogrodu Hesperyd. Właśnie jedną z Hesperyd była Zoe. Łączyła ją szczególna więź z Ladonem, którym się zajmowała i którego karmiła. Kiedy dziewczyna dowiedziała się o herosie, postanowiła mu pomóc. Podarowała mu swój miecz Anaklysmos. Dzięki jej pomocy Herakles zdołał pokonać smoka i zdobyć złote jabłko. Zoe liczyła, że po wykonaniu tego zadania syn Zeusa odwdzięczy się jej i być może poprosi ją o rękę. Jednak heros o niej zapomniał a do tego wszystkim rozgłosił, że to on sam sobie poradził z wykonaniem zadania czym wyszedł na dzielnego bohatera. Siostry Zoe za to, że ta pomogła Heraklesowi w wykonaniu jego zadania i tym samym zdradziła je i ich ojca Atlasa, ukarały ją skazując na wygnanie i zapomnienie. Zoe znienawidziła przez to wszystkich mężczyzn a z czasem spotkała samą Artemidę i wstąpiła w szeregi jej Łowczyń. Kiedy była na misji z Percy'm a syn Posejdona używał w walce Orkana, Zoe przypominała sobie o Heraklesie i tym jak bardzo syn Zeusa ją skrzywdził i z tego powodu ciągle odwracała wzrok, aby nie patrzeć na pozostałość po wydarzeniach z jej przeszłości (Anaklysmos). Przyjaciele |-|Thalia Grace= Do spotkania się obydwu dziewcząt doszło jeszcze przed wydarzeniami ze "Złodzieja Pioruna". Zoe podróżując z Łowczyniami spotkała, Thalię podróżującą do Obozu Herosów razem z Grover'em, Luke'iem i Annabeth. Poruczniczka zaproponowała córce Zeusa dołączenie do szeregów Łowczyń, jednak ta odmówiła ze względu na swoje uczucie do Luke'a Castellana. Łowczyni bardzo się tym faktem zdenerwowała, gdyż mając w pamięci swój miłosny zawód, który był powodem jej późniejszych cierpień, zdołała wypracować sobie negatywną opinię o wszystkich chłopakach i miłości dziewcząt do nich. W ramach zemsty Zoe powiedziała Thalii, że syn Hermesa zawiedzie ją. Później okazuje się, że Zoe miała rację. Thalia broniąc swoich przyjaciół poświęciła się i prawie całkiem zginęła, jednak jej ojciec Zeus uratował ją zamieniając swą córkę w drzewo. W tym samym czasie Luke i Annabeth dotarli do Obozu Herosów. Później heros dostał misję, ale nie powiodło mu się na niej. Wtedy też zaczął do niego przemawiać Kronos. Luke postanowił stanąć po stronie Króla Tytanów i przywrócić go do życia. Aby dodatkowo zagrozić olimpijczykom i przyczynić się do spełnienia Wielkiej Przepowiedni dotyczącej dziecka półkrwi jednego z bogów z Wielkiej Trójki, za pomocą Złotego Runa postanowił przywrócić Thalię do życia. Obozowicze zdołali rozgryźć plan syna Hermesa dopiero pod koniec książki ''Morze Potworów''. W następnej części Thalia, Annabeth i Percy zostali wezwani przez Grovera do szkoły wojskowej znajdującej się w Bar Harbor w stanie Maine. Satyr znalazł tam dwójkę potężnych herosów: Nica i Biancę. Kiedy próbowali ocalić ich przed Mantikorą, do starć włączyły się Łowczynie. Zoe i Thalia mając w pamięci swoje ostatnie spotkanie pozostawały do siebie chłodno nastawione. Później, kiedy wyznaczano misję mającą na celu uwolnienie Artemidy i Annabeth, dziewczyny wyruszyły na nią razem. Przez cały czas jej trwania spierały się przez całą drogę, jednak na koniec, kiedy Atlas śmiertelnie zranił swoją córkę, obie przebaczyły sobie swoje wzajemne urazy i zostały przyjaciółkami. Po śmierci Zoe Thalia chcąc nie dopuścić do tego, aby to jej dotyczyła przepowiednia wstąpiła do Łowczyń i została ich poruczniczką pragnąc tym samym uszanować pamięć o zmarłej przyjaciółce. |-|Artemida= Kiedy Herakles zdradził Zoe, nimfa znalazła dom wśród Łowczyń. Całym sercem postanowiła się oddać służbie bogini do tego stopnia, że usiłowała nawet wytropić jej największego wroga - Oriona. Artemida powiedziała, że Zoe była jej najlepszą towarzyszką. Zoe poświęciła swoje życie, aby ocalić Artemidę i uwolnić ją spod klątwy jej ojca. Gdy ta umierała Artemida w podzięce za wielowiekową wierną służbę u jej boku zamieniła nimfę w gwiazdozbiór o nazwie "Łowczyni". |-|Percy Jackson= Z początku Zoe nie przepadała za Percy'm, ponieważ był mężczyzną a Zoe nienawidziła mężczyzn za to co zrobił jej Herakles. Drażnił ją dodatkowo fakt, że chłopak walczy Orkanem - mieczem, który Zoe podarowała, kiedyś podarowała Heraklesowi w dowodzie swojej miłości do niego, a ten ją wystawił i zapomniał o niej. Łowczyni była wściekła, kiedy Jackson poszedł na misję bez jej pozwolenia. Jednak kiedy wspólnie zabili lwa nemejskiego, poruczniczka Łowczyń zaczęła czuć do niego respekt i pozwoliła mu dalej wędrować razem z nimi. Z czasem zaczęła się do niego przekonywać i dostrzegać w nim przyjaciela. Percy w pewnym momencie wyprawy miał sen, w którym ujrzał wspólną przeszłość Zoe i Heraklesa. Odbyli później na ten temat szczerą rozmowę, po której Percy zżył się z córką Atlasa. Pod koniec książki, gdy nimfa umierała, powiedziała Percy'emu: Co pokazywało, że Zoe zmieniła swoje zdanie o Percy'm; przyznała się, że myliła się w swojej ocenie o nim; oraz uważała i traktowała syna Posejdona jak swojego przyjaciela. Percy na tyle zaczął uważać Zoe za swoją przyjaciółkę, że zmienił swoje zdanie o Heraklesie (na początku podziwiał syna Zeusa jak wielu innych chłopaków oraz mężczyzn i stawiał go jako wzór dla siebie, zaś po poznaniu i zaprzyjaźnieniu się z Zoe zaczął nie znosić Heraklesa a wysłuchiwanie o dokonaniach i pochwałach syna Zeusa wywoływało w Percy'm złość). Język Zoe Zoe posługiwała się archaicznym językiem. Percy powiedział, że Zoe mówi, jakby czytała z jakiejś bardzo starej książki. Oto niektóre cytaty: Ciekawostki * Jej imię ma greckie pochodzenie i oznacza "życie" lub "pełnię życia". * Zoe przedstawia swoje nazwisko jako Nightshade, choć w starożytnej Grecji ludzie nie mieli nazwisk. * Jest córką Pleione, choć w greckiej mitologii to Hesperia była matką Hesperyd. * Zoe to również imię córki Midasa. * Jej nazwisko przekłada się z angielskiego jako "koralina", a gdy rozdzieli się na “night” i “shade” tłumaczy się jako “nocny cień”. * W "Klątwie Tytana" Thalia powiedziała "Nie rób tego, Zoe. Już nie jesteś '''Hesperydą'. On cię zabije." co oznacza, iż wliczając Zoe było ich pięć, choć w mitologii były jedynie trzy siostry. * Zoe jest drugą znaną osobą, z której Artemida stworzyła gwiazdo zbiór, pierwszą z nich jest Orion . * Wodne nimfy bywają dla Zoe okrutne, ponieważ twierdziła, że nigdy jej nie wybaczyły za zdradzenie swojej matki, Pleione, bogini wody. * Zoe przypomina Merope, kolejną mitologiczną córkę Atlasa i Pleione. Obie dziewczyn zdradziły swoje siostry - Hesperydy i Plejady - dla śmiertelników: ** Zoe, pomagając Herculesowi w jego wyprawie czyli zdradzając jak oszukać ojca i oddając mu swój miecz by zabrał złote jabłka z świętego ogrodu Hesperyd. ** Merope, poślubiając śmiertelnego króla Syzyfa, zdradzając jak może uwięzić Tanatosa i następnie nie chowając jego zwłok na jego prośbę by wrócił do żywych. * Jej angielskie imię brzmi ''Zoë. W serii Apollo i boskie próby zostaje wspomniana właśnie pod jej oryginalnym imieniem. * To z jej powodu Percy obecnie nie znosi Heraklesa i jest w stosunku do niego nieprzyjemny. Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Łowczynie Artemidy Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Dzieci Atlasa Kategoria:Mitologia Grecka Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Elizjum en:Zoë Nightshade de:Zoë Nachtschatten es:Zoë Belladona Español ru:Зоя Ночная Тень fr:Zoé Nightshade